


Remind Me

by hiddenlarrysmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Hate Sex, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Jock Harry, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, gang member louis, so i stop tagging, stop ruining it with the tags you say!, that's it that's all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlarrysmut/pseuds/hiddenlarrysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang member Louis can't come out because he is afraid of consequences. But the quarterback, Harry Styles, can. What will Harry do to make Louis his and keep him safe?</p><p>You know... but a lot of other shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> miles and blair wrote this.  
> if it's shit.... it wasn't us.  
> leave comments  
> ex.1) "this fic blows"  
> ex.2) "thats the good stuff"

Louis sighs angrily as the sun blares through the cheap white blinds. His head is about to explode from his hangover, which is great because today is the first day of his senior year. The other body wrapped in the sheets next to him shifts over to look at him.

            “Hey babe, you should probably go soon ya? You have things to do?” The boy’s voice was a lot smoother last night. Louis tries to think why he even considered this guy, with his perverted mustache and pasty skin. Granted his face looked a lot better in the neon light. And alcohol could have been a contributor.

            “Yeah, I’ve got to get home.” Louis shifts out of the bed. He goes around the room plucking his clothes from the carpet and swiftly pulls them on. Without another word, Louis leaves the run-down apartment and begins his walk home, surprisingly only a few streets away.

_Way to pick ‘em close, Tomlinson._

Louis mentally pats himself on the back. He might actually make it back home before his Ma wakes up. Louis slips on his red bandana, making his hair push down against his forehead.

It may only be one piece of cloth, but it makes Louis feel more helpless than anything. His loyalty to the Bloods lies in this bandana. This same loyalty makes Louis hide his homosexuality. If the gang ever found out he liked cock, it wouldn’t just be teasing. He would most likely be taken down. He would be seen as a weakness in the gang, and that couldn’t happen.

He approaches their small blue house with bars over the windows. Louis sucks in a breath as he opens the front door gently, but it’s no use.

            “Louis Tomlinson, is that you?” his mother shouts angrily. Sizzling bacon sounds fill the small home and an aroma of syrup is all around.

            “Yeah Ma, I’m home.”

            “And where the hell have you been?” she walks over to him waving her spatula in his innocent face.

Just then the girls come screaming into the kitchen. Laughing and giggling about something and sitting themselves at the kitchen table. Louis follows in suit, even though being around squealing girls with his headache is torture being interrogated by his mother is far worse.

If she ever found out about his sexual preference, he wouldn’t be sitting at this kitchen table every morning. He probably wouldn’t be in the house at all. The cross that hangs from her neck as she scrambles the eggs says almost all of it. He learned from growing up Catholic that being homosexual was a sin, just like lying or murder. He knows that his Ma wouldn’t hate him, just the sin and she would most likely never approve of him being with another man.

So lying is basically the whole core of him. He lies about his loyalties to the Blood for protection to his family. He lies about his sexuality for protection from ridicule for himself.

            “We weren’t done talking young man.” His Ma leans over and places the plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of them all and takes her seat next to Louis.

            “Where were you last night? You made me crazy waiting up for you, pendejo.” She glares at him now, not accepting the silence like before.

            “Gah Ma, I don’t know. I was out late with a friend.” He stuffs eggs in his mouth before he can say anything too honest. The girls start making kissing noises at him, increasing his irritability and headache.

            “Louis’ got a girlfriend! Louis’ got a girlfriend!” they cheer.

            “Enough, girls, eat your breakfast.” Louis’ Ma smiles softly at him, almost like she understands, but she couldn’t possibly. It is nice how sweet his mother is to him now, but he knows that would all change. Maybe not anytime soon, but one day she’d figure it out.

            “I’ve got to get to school. First day and all that.” Louis gets up and kisses his Ma on the cheek while he waves to the girls.

He’s sweating bullets when he walks out of the front door. He was so close to being caught, if his mom would have pressed a little harder. If she would have asked a few more questions…

            “Lou! Holy shit, stop walkin’ so fast man,” Zayn jogs up next to Louis, breathing hard. He wears the same red bandana but around his neck. Louis pats his back as he pants.

            “Sorry, Z, didn’t see you there,” Louis chuckles as he watches his best friend catch his breath beside him.

            “Where were you last night man?” Zayn says after his breathing levels. Louis freezes and shrugs.

            “A shrug? Are you fucking joking man? You missed a drop off. Fucking Al was pissed man.”

            “What the hell no one told me anything about a drop off!” Louis’ eyes widen. He is going to be dead now. Missing a drop off for the Blood is unacceptable especially for him, someone that low on the totem pole.

            “Yeah, well at the soccer game you promised to attend,” He glares at Louis through slanted eyes, “Some of Al’s guys dropped by and told us we had to deal. I already have a job tonight. Al wants you to come with me.”

Louis sighs and shakes his head, “I fucking hate that we have to deal drugs, Z. This sucks.” It was okay to talk about the hard parts of the gang with Zayn. He and Louis had been friends since they were two, and while moping about their lives seemed redundant, they often told each other everything. Even if it went against the Blood.

            “I know man, me too. I keep thinking that if we get caught, we are fucking screwed. Sucks, man. Al wants it done though and I’m all about keeping my body intact.” They both laugh, but a little bit of fear seeps into Louis’ laugh. He has a bad feeling about all of this.

            Just as they start to approach the large brick buildings, Louis turns to see a black Range Rover speeding up to the school parking lot, music blasting. He knows who it is without seeing the driver, that dickhead Nick Grimshaw. In the passenger seat is a curly haired dimpled boy, none other than Harry Styles, quarterback of the varsity football team. Completely crush worthy in Louis’ eyes but he was also a douche. Louis hates how he can get by with nothing but his looks and money and still have people groveling and kissing his hands.

            “Did you hear about Harry?” Zayn breaks Louis concentration, but his eyes are still on Harry who is getting out of the Range Rover clumsily.

            “Nah, I haven’t been keeping up on the summer drama,” Louis states sarcastically and rolls his eyes. He doesn’t get why everyone at this freaking school is obsessed with the two of them. He looks them over; they aren’t _that_ attractive.           

            “Styles is gay, man. He came out this summer.” Zayn snickers as Louis turns abruptly towards him.

            “Are you fucking serious? Harry is gay?” Louis says incredulously. He looks back over to the lanky boy with his jersey on, jeans that fit snug at the waist but get looser, and side swept curls.

_He just got a hell of a lot more attractive._

Louis and Zayn reach the front door of the senior hall at the same time as Nick and Harry. Louis is looking down at his schedule and not paying attention, when suddenly his body is crushed by a large object. He looks up to see Harry drop all of his books. Harry says his apologies and goes to pick up the books on the floor. Louis grabs the back of Harry’s neck and pushes Harry down faster to the ground.

            “Bet you like to bend over, faggot.” His words spew out with more venom than necessary, but he has a reputation to uphold. If he, the drug dealer and gang member, was soft, the universe wouldn’t work. Harry just looks up at him as his eyes begin to well up, but Louis turns quickly from the sight. Instead he and Zayn laugh obnoxiously down the hall to first period.

There’s a tug though at Louis’ center, a small ache, that tells him to turn around, but he keeps walking.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“First period English with Ryne. How about you?” Zayn is looking at his own schedule and shaking his head. “Damn it Lou, I’ve got gym first. Can we switch?” He starts grabbing for Louis’ schedule but Louis just shoves him off.

            “Have fun running your ass off!” Zayn flips him off before heading in the opposite direction towards the gym.

            Louis shuffles his way into Ms. Ryne’s class, super relieved to see a familiar face. _Of course he’s sitting front row._ Liam is directly in front of the teacher’s desk, which is exactly where Louis doesn’t want to be.

“Lou! Sit here bro!” Liam’s smile is goofy, but Louis’ lips curve into one as well at the sight of it.

            “Li… seriously? Front row?” All the desks around them are empty and Louis looks to Liam incredulously. “You couldn’t have gone more subtle?”

            Liam just slaps Louis’ back and opens his folder. He’s been one of Louis’ best friends since they were in kindergarten. He’s the only rich guy from the other side of the tracks that he trusts. More than that, he’s the only person who has cared and understood Louis’ _situation_.

            “Sit with your other friends if you don’t like where I choose, butt face.” _Butt face._ Louis sighs. Liam has always been so _innocent,_ if he only knew what Louis would be doing soon. What the gang wanted Louis to be doing soon.

            “Tommoooo!” A large shaved headed boy covered in tats bellows throughout the classroom. Louis tries to look pleased that some Bloods are in his class, but he can’t help but frown a little. He knows they watch his every move especially Pablo and Omar.

            The hierarchy of the Bloods is pretty simple. Chudo is the head of everything, the main guy, but he’s also completely behind the scenes. Louis has never met Chudo and he’s pretty sure he never wants to. Below Chudo are his three brothers who run different parts of the country, Al, Skinny, and Pinjay. Al just happens to be who Louis reports to. And his fucking henchmen, Pablo and Omar, are in his English class. Great.

            Luckily they don’t stop to talk to Louis, probably still pissed about him missing last night. They saunter to the back of the class, and for once Louis is really glad Liam is a nerd. He’s actually happy to sit at the front now.

            The bell rings just as soon as Louis watches them take a seat and redirects his attention to the board. “Hello class, I’m Ms. Ryne and this is English 301. Congratulations juniors you’re almost on your way out of here! But before… oh Mr. Styles,” she looks towards the classroom door. Louis follows her gaze to the boy who is standing dumbly.

            “Go ahead and take a seat. I won’t be counting tardies today.” Harry looks around hopelessly, his eyes are red and puffy underneath. He sniffles once before reluctantly crossing the room towards the teacher’s desk.

             Louis pales as he realizes the only seat left is the one beside him.

Harry is trembling as he sits down and Louis can’t take it. “What the hell is wrong with me?” he whispers underneath his breath.

Everything about the gang, all of his other responsibilities are completely erased. He needs to comfort the boy next to him, he caused it after all. But Ms. Ryne won’t shut up about “this time in their lives” and “yada yada yada”.

            So Louis pulls out a piece of paper, takes one glance back towards Omar and Pablo, then scribbles down “Hi” and passes it to Harry. Harry looks terrified, like the note in front of him is his death sentence, but he opens it anyway.

            Louis watches as the emerald eyes scan over it, he still looks unsure. Harry doesn’t look at him again while he quickly writes down a reply and passes it over.

            “Are you flirting with me?” **What? Is this kid fucking serious? One note and suddenly he’s sure fire batting for the other team?** He looks over at Harry, who is barely controlling himself.

            He’s _giggling…._ who the hell does this kid think he is? Two seconds ago, Louis had him shaking in his boots, now he’s being laughed at. What’s the disorder were a person has two personalities? Cause this kid’s got that thing.

            The bell scares the shit out of Louis when it rings. Because that class did not feel like fifty minutes.

            “Lou, you ready to go?” Liam is already standing with his backpack on in front of him. Louis nods as he slings his backpack over his shoulders. Liam has already started walking ahead of him, but Louis turns around to a seated Harry.

            He bends down, his lips so close to Harry’s ear he can practically taste him. “You would know if I was flirting with you… pendejo.” He breaths a little into Harry’s ear before turning to catch up with Liam… that should shut him up.

            The rest of the day passes without a hitch. Until art seventh period, last class of the day, where Harry sat straight across from Louis at his lab bench. He kept winking at him, like it was a game. He definitely wasn’t “set straight” from Louis earlier.

            Louis was fuming, Harry was going to expose him with the stupid faces he was pulling. Immediately after the bell rang, Louis charged out of the room. He practically ran home and plopped on the couch, where he was now, sifting through old cartoons.

            _boom.boom.boom_

Shit… someone is knocking on the door, which never happens. The girls are giggling as they play with their dolls in the other room and his ma wouldn’t be home until eight.

            Louis peeps out the window to see a black Range Rover parked outside. Harry. He opens the door abruptly about to scream at him for coming to his house. But the face he sees isn’t the doe eyed clumsy boy from English.

            Nick Grimshaw.

“Hey, I need to talk to you.” Louis can tell he’s trying to act tough. It almost makes him laugh how terribly he’s pulling it off. Nick tries to tilt his head up, calm down his shaking hands.

But Louis is well aware of how intimidating people think he is. His red bandana, the all black clothing, the grease monkey routine. Everyone assumes he’s a criminal. Louis is actually impressed Nick isn’t pissing himself standing in his doorway on the west side of the tracks.

            “Sure…. come inside.” Louis makes sure no one is watching them before he pulls Nick in. “Okay man, what the hell? Why are you at my fucking house?” He sits down at the small kitchen table by the door, but Nick continues to stand.

            “I want you to leave Harry alone.” Louis starts to argue but Nick stops him. “I know that you’re flirting with him. Stop. Harry’s had a crush on you, God knows why, for a long time. Don’t fucking lead him on.”

            “I’m not leading him on. And I’m not fucking flirting with him. Whatever he told you is bullshit. I don’t swing that way, queer.”

            “You’re a terrible liar. Don’t think I can’t see it, the way you look at him. I’m telling you to stop. He deserves someone better than you.”

            Louis is kind of speechless. _Please don’t tell anyone,_ he wants to say.

            Nick moves closer to him, “He deserves me. And if you talk to him again, I mean literally fucking breath on him, I will fuck you up. All of your ‘home boys’,” Louis rolls his eyes at that one, “will know about your little secret.”

            Daisy runs out of the playroom right then and jumps onto Louis’ lap. “Louis can you play dolls with us?” Perfect timing.

            “One second babe, my friend is leaving,” Nick smirks as Louis opens the door for him and closes it right behind him.

He starts to breath heavily… nearly hyperventilating. He didn’t know what was going on with Harry before. Whatever small crush he had on the guy had to end though. If Nick really did tell the Blood, it would be him and his family on the chopping block.

            The Blood probably killed your family before they killed you.

“Louis! Dolls!” Daisy hollers at him, but Louis can’t reply. There’s a huge lump at the back of his throat and he’s pretty sure it’s Harry Styles’ fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **leave comments please!**  
> follow us on tumblr at hiddenlarrysmut.tumblr.com  
> schmankksss


End file.
